filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Filthy Frank Lore Timeline
The Filthy Frank Show has a large timeline full of lore that is showcased in multiple episodes. It mainly revolves around Filthy Frank's conflict with the antagonists Chin-Chin and Fake Frank. Introduction Arc Videos: Filthy Shit through Pink Guy ELEVATOR PRANK Rise of Chin-Chin Arc Videos: ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...? through FILTHY FRANK CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE Rock Paper Scissors Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NfBvmiyu_o The story begins in the Rock, Paper, Scissors arena, where Pink Guy meets Red Dick. Red Dick is seen with his new friend/body guard, Prometheus, whom he introduces to Pink Guy. Pink Guy and Red Dick then decide to play a round of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Pink Guy wins and continuously taunts Red Dick, who is angered. He signals Prometheus, who starts chasing after Pink Guy. Pink Guy eventually trips, allowing Prometheus to pick up a trash can and throw it at Pink Guy. This results in Pink Guy summoning the Dark Lord Chin-Chin. Chin-Chin easily takes out Red Dick using Martial Arts. Chin Chin then goes after his next target. Prometheus is afraid of Chin Chin, but manages to defeat him by slamming him with his trash can. Revival of Chin-Chin Filthy Frank is giving a tour of his room when he finds that his cabinet is fucked up. Every time he opens it, one of his weird friends is in it. He finds Santa's Brother, who says that the Dark Lord, Chin-Chin, is coming. A few moments later, Chin-Chin comes out of the closet. Abduction of Salamander Man This video starts off with Salamander Man giving the best ass-flute in the world. This is when Safari Man asks Frank about the sacrifice. Frank realizes he hasn't sacrificed, and realizes that Chin-Chin is going to come back once again to the Earth Realm. Chin-Chin returned to Earth, and demanded that Filthy Frank supplied him with his yearly sacrifices. Filthy Frank informed Chin-Chin that they had a comprise. Filthy Frank had already gotten thousands of people on earth to follow the Dark Lord. However, Chin-Chin informed Frank that he felt embarrassed after his defeat against Frank's friend, Prometheus. Filthy Frank immediately informed Chin-Chin he will have double the sacrifices the next day, but the Dark Lord informed Frank that he needs to pay for his actions. Chin-Chin decided to take Frank's friend, Salamander Man, for himself. Filthy Frank refused the deal and summoned Lemon to fight Chin-Chin. However, Lemon was defeated, allowing Chin-Chin to abduct Salamander Man and leave through Frank's closet The Sacrifice Filthy Frank woke up on Christmas and decided to repay Chin-Chin's loan. Before leaving, he encountered Plastic Pinocchio, who asked Frank why he wanted Salamander Man back so badly. Frank replied that no one plays ass-flute better than Salamander Man. Filthy Frank set out in his quest alongside Red Dick. Frank then encountered Mr. Negi who informed him that the territory is dangerous and he should leave. Filthy Frank took off his Kabuki mask, revealing his identity. Negi apologized for his misbehavior and bowed to Filthy Frank. Filthy Frank and Red Dick arrived to the Rock, Paper, Scissors Area, where they meet up with Pink Guy. While Pink Guy informed civilians that the Dark Lord has returned, Filthy Frank sensed Chin-Chin. Chin-Chin arrived and Frank gave him a flash drive full of fan-submitted "sacrifice" videos. Chin-Chin was pleased, but informed Frank that he forgot to make his own personal sacrifice. Chin-Chin eventually possessed Salamander Man, which caused the tragedy of Filthy Frank and Red Dick. Chin-Chin then asked Filthy Frank why he cares about Salamander Man so much. Frank informed him that no one plays ass-flute better than Salamander Man. Chin Chin then gave Salamander Man his flute and Salamander Man played The Legend of Zelda theme song. Due to his amazing performance, Chin-Chin freed him. Filler Arc #1 Videos: FILTHY 2013 through FUCK VALENTINES DAY Dade Arc Videos: NOISE COMPLAINTS through WORST FILM EVER Noise Complaints Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuGrUZfJ6jQ Frank starts the video off in his bathroom and his friends have betrayed him, and Chin Chin also tries to kick him out. They succeeded in kicking him out of their house, so Frank leaves. 2000 Chromosomes later, he arrives with his new friends, Dade, Hurshes Kisess, and Black Friend. The next videos depict what Frank did in that time. Banishment While looking for some new friends, Frank found some people who like playing with fire. He was talking to some people when he gets shot in the ass with a firework. This then turns into a game where they shoot fireworks at each other. Frank ended up not liking these people, so he kept searching. Frank ends up meeting someone by the name of HowToBasic in his searches of finding new friends. This person does the ice bucket challenge, and nominates Frank to do the challenge as well. He decides to do it as he thinks this will make him popular and friendly but it ends up making him look really stupid. New Friends Frank comes back to his house after 2000 chromosomes because he finally has some new friends. However, these guys end up being really loud, and Frank ends up not liking them either, leading to him getting back with his old friends. Now that Frank is back with his old friends, he decides to make a few videos. Desperation Safari Man goes to look for some butter when he finds Dade. He later realizes that Dade is not looking too well, but still just stands there laughing. Luckily, Frank has a vision and sees what happened. Frank contacts everybody he possibly can in hopes to save Dade. He even goes as far as to ask Chin-Chin for help. He offered sacrifices in exchange for Chin-Chin's help in curing Dade. Dade was not saved in the end, and everyone is left devastated. Filler Arc #2 Videos: FILTHY FRANK 2014 through PINK GUY COOKS STIR FRY AND RAPS Chin-Chin's Revenge Arc Videos: ANIME HUNTER - CHIN CHIN ARRIVES through CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE 2015 - FRANK'S JOURNEY Promises Frank and Pookie are out hunting anime, when all of a sudden, Chin-Chin appears. He asks Frank for the sacrifices that Frank promised him. Frank is left no choice, and asks the viewers for more sacrifices. In the next video, Chin-Chin appears and reminds everyone about the sacrifices. The Sacrifices Frank goes to find Chin-Chin and gives him the sacrifices. Chin-Chin is pleased for now, but the last sacrifice he needed was Pink Guy. Chin-Chin is not pleased and banishes Frank to The Rice Fields. Rice Fields Frank is now lost and afraid and clings onto the last piece of hope he has, Salamander Man. Frank calls for Salamander Man with the nose flute and waits to see what happens. Filler Arc #3 Videos: TRAP DUMPLINGS & WORST ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVIST Fake Frank Arc Videos: TOILET SRIRACHA SHRIMP through I HATE VEGANS Arrival Frank has gone to Realm 88 in disguise alongside Salamander Man. They end up revisiting The Gatekeeper. The Gatekeeper tells Frank that the only way to get back to Pink Guy is to smell sriracha shrimp and follow it. Filthy Frank knows that Red Dick is a gourmet chef so he tells Gatekeeper to summon him to find Pink Guy. He does, and they end up making some dope ass shrimp. While they’re eating the shrimp, you see Impostor Frank come in and comment on how delicious that shrimp smells. Pink Guy knows that Impostor Frank is an impostor, and throws his shrimp in the trash because of how mad he is. Frank starts to smell that sriracha shrimp and tells Salamander Man. Cake & Chef Impostor Frank finds that HowToBasic faggot again and he along the way, he also finds another faggot by the name of Maxmoefoe. Together, these faggots decide to eat a cake made out of vomit. Real juicy shit. Somehow Frank managed to get his account back and made these videos: LOSER READS HATE COMMENTS MAC IS BETTER THAN PC NUT BLASTER CHALLENGE (FIREWORKS ON MY BALLS) ADAM SANDLER CONSPIRACY THEORY 100 ACCURATE LIFE HACKS E.T. 2 HAIR CAKE Impostor Frank and his new friends Maxmoefoe and HowToBasic, they decide to find someone else to help them out with their next video. So eventually they find some faggot named iDubbbzTV and they go to Impostor Frank’s house and bake a Hair Cake using iDubbbz's hair. DUMBASS GETS A PEWDIEPIE TATTOO Impostor Frank finds some fat fuck named Anything4Views and they give him a nice juicy tattoo of the lord and savior PewDiePie. It is possible that Real Frank is shown here, as Frank has his normal black-rimmed glasses and not sunglasses. Feeding the Homeless — h3h3 reaction video Now you might be thinking that this is stretching things, but Real Frank does appear in h3h3’s video so it technically fits with the plot (it is possible that Frank ended up in h3h3's Realm while traveling the omniverse). There will be more of these videos later in the timeline. Pink Guy is fed up with Impostor Frank, and goes and seeks help from and old friend named Jontron. The Skateboard Kid - Jontron Near the end of this video, you can see Jontron asking Pink Guy about the skateboard boy. Pink Guys asks for Jontron to kill him. Jontron quickly leaves the stage in disappointment. Impostor Frank makes regular videos from: IT’S JUST A PRANK BRO to THE GENTLEMEN’S GUIDE until something interesting happens in one of his videos. What is said in this video will lead directly into: Filler Arc #4 Videos: FILTHY FRANK VS ANIMAL RIGHTS & POKEMON GO IS THE END OF HUMANITY War Prelude Arc Videos: I HATE VEGANS & A WAR IS COMING... Exposed At the very end of I HATE VEGANS, you can see the vegan telling Impostor Frank that he isn’t the real Frank. Then Impostor Frank says that there will be a war. Hunt for Frank Pink Guy has left Jontron and has gone to find Frank himself. Along the way, he heard Frank’s voice talking about vine memes and shit, and then is surprised by the sight of a new character by the name of Green Cunt. Green Cunt tells Pink Guy that Frank isn’t in the area that he was looking in but also later tells him that Francis of the Filth isn't real. Green Cunt then senses great power coming from Pink Guy's boombox, Pink Guy plays his album for a few seconds and Green Cunt says that it is music to his ears. After Pink Guy stops playing the CD Green Cunt then tells Pink Guy that nobody can have that much power and it doesn't belong to Pink Guy and if it falls to the wrong hands it can destroy everything. Green Cunt then tries to destroy the boombox which leads to a gay fight between him and Pink Guy. However, Salamander Man came to the rescue. Pink Guy gives Salamander Man his Rap album CD and Salamander Man tells Pink Guy to fuck off. Filler Arc #5 Videos: HUMAN CAKE through OFFICIAL DONALD TRUMP ANTHEM Human Cake Impostor Frank and his friends Maxmoefoe, HowToBasic, anything4views and iDubbbzTV and prepare a human cake. Impostor Frank also marries Maxmoefoe in the video. Wheelz Wheelz is introduced in PIMP MY WHEELCHAIR. Fake Frank builds a car for his friend Wheelz, from the hood, allowing him to be faster and to fight the bullies in the hood. War Arc Videos: CHIN CHIN'S RETURN through Present The Return of Frank Prelude Pink Guy wakes up in a mysterious forest. He runs around, searching for "Real" Frank, until he runs into Safari Man. After greeting each other, Safari Man tells Pink Guy that Chin-Chin is harvesting his prisoners' chromosomes as a result of a lack of sacrifices. Suddenly, Safari Man starts to bleed from his mouth. He falls to the ground, still bleeding and muttering sexual phrases. Chin-Chin appears, sitting in a chair with an evil grin. He claps, and then tells Pink Guy to give him some of his chromosomes, to which Pink Guy refuses. Chin-Chin, ignoring Pink Guy's pleas for mercy, casts another spell, this time on Pink Guy. The spell seemingly sends Pink Guy into insanity as he temporarily is sent to a world that is a manifestation of his fear, the Shadow Realm. The Return of Frank Chin-Chin runs out of the forest, to the Field of Redemption. He congratulates himself on "bodying" Safari Man and Pink Guy. He is then greeted with an echoing voice, insulting him. A portal suddenly opens as Real Frank hops out with "a 40 and a blunt." His hair is now noticeably longer. Frank tells Chin-Chin, "I know the truth, you aren't a god!" as they initiate in a battle in which Frank reigns victorious. Frank appears to have learned multiple battle techniques and spells while he was banished, even claiming, "some might call me a peace^lord." Recruiting After hearing the news, Fake Frank flies to the house of Wheelz, asking him to help him in "The Upcoming War." Wheelz initially refuses, then challenges The Fake Frank to a game of basketball. If Fake Frank lost, Wheelz would not help him. Fake Frank loses and Wheelz taunts him. The Real Frank runs around the city, then finds Negi Generation 3000, disguised as a human called Yung Upgrade. Frank, after some convincing, recruits him because of his power of roasting, which would be necessary for the upcoming battle. Frank V.S. Chin-Chin As the two parties meet atop a building, they find Pink Guy, who has broken Chin-Chin's curse. As the battle begins, Frank brings out Mr. Negi Generation 3000, The Roast Lord, who roasts Fake Frank and causes him to fall the floor bleeding everywhere. E.T., who was thought to be dead, also shows up with a gun. As the battle comes to a close, Real Frank's army eventually defeats Chin-Chin's army when Chin-Chin retreats after having STDs thrown at him by Real Frank. Pink Guy warns Real Frank to look out as Fake Frank gets back up with his army of rats, but Mr. Negi roasts him one more time and Fake Frank is either killed or extremely close to being killed. Frank's meeting with Rondle Upon his victory in New York, Frank converses with Rondle about the battle and the upcoming war. Frank begins to narrate, talking about Chin-Chin and how he is not a God, but is aware of candidates that could possibly become one. The video cuts to Safari Man, still breathing, on the floor in the forest Pink Guy woke up in at the start of the video. This may be hinting at the possibility that Safari Man may become a God later on in the show. Non-Canon Until said otherwise, all the other content on Maxmoefoe, iDubbbzTV, H3H3Productions, and HowToBasic that doesn't contain Frank in it is not considered canon to the lore of The Filthy Frank Show and all other content with Filthy Frank in it is by Fake Frank to keep the illusion Category:Timelines